dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick vs Negan
Nick vs Negan is Peep4Life's two hundred and second DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 7! Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! Having avoided death in the line up, Nick must now face Negan alone. Can Nick con his way to victory, or will Lucille's thirst be quenched? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Escaping into the woods, Nick ducked away from patrols and search parties. He sneaked away towards a main road, and just as he was about to reach a nearby car, someone shouted behind him. "Nick!" "Ahh, shit." Nick said under his breath, turning around to see Negan stood a few feet away. "Nicholas. Where do you think you're going?" Negan asked with a smug grin on his face. He brought Lucille before his face as he walked towards the con man. "You see, Lucille wasn't happy with just making an example of your friend back there. What was his name? Ellie? Ell..." "Ellis." Nick said, correcting him, and not amused. Negan took another step, but this time Nick drew his Desert Eagle. "Whoah. Now you ought to put that down. Lucille here wouldn't wanna take that hand from ya..." he paused, inspecting the handle of the bat. "Wait..." he then swung at Nick, who barely dodged to a side. "Yes she would!" Nick fired a shot, missing by an inch before the gun fell from his hand. Instead, Nick armed himself with a nightstick. "I used to steal these from cops back in high school." He and Negan then charged, each taking a swing at the other. Here we go! Both men landed blows on their opponent's ribs. Nick suffered more, receiving cuts from Lucille's sharp wiring. Nick swung again, but Negan ducked and then kneed him in the stomach. Using this advantage, Negan speared Nick into the side of the car. Nick whacked away at Negan's back, forcing him to release. Much to Negan's surprise, when he turned around, Nick was reaching across for his magnum. "That... is just a massive no-no." Negan smirked, kicking the gun under the car. He then planted a boot in Nick's ribs, but as he went to bring down Lucille on Nick's head, the con man sprang into life, punching Negan in the chin. For a moment, Nick had the advantage. He pushed Negan into a nearby tree, and then swung for the fences with his nightstick. "Die, DIE!" he cried, clobbering Negan over the back repeatedly. Negan struggled against Nick's attack, but was able to get free when he went low. Negan smiled as Nick dropped to his knees, clutching at his pain. Negan stood tall, bringing the bat over his head. But it was Nick to land the next blow. In an act of desperation, he rolled into Negan. This threw off the execution style kill Negan was planning and forced both combatants to scramble for firearms. Nick grabbed an AK47 from the car boot. Negan grabbed an M16 from a nearby corpse, and the two turned to open fire. Nick took cover behind the car, taking a moment to reload. Negan, on the other hand, was shooting through the tires of the car, narrowly missing Nick with each shot. Nick made the next call, breaking from cover to charge Negan while he reloaded. Negan quickly dropped his gun, and swung with Lucille. The bat caught Nick in the stomach, stopping him in his tracks. Nick cried out in pain, dropping his rifle to the floor as he hunched over. Negan then smashed the bat over his back, ready to deliver a killing blow. However, a nearby horde caught the two men's attention. Nick rose to his feet, using an Adrenaline Shot for a temporary health and speed boost. He shook himself awake, and fought back to back with Negan against the horde. Nick used a skillet, clanging away at the nearby infected. Negan, on the other hand, was worming his way out of the horde. He then shoved several infected towards Nick as he scrambled away. "Asshole!" Nick protested. He was then dragged down by an infected, which he barely got the better of. "Get back here!" he demanded, fighting his way towards Negan. The two climbed to the top of the car, trading punches while up there. One wrong move. That's all it'd take. Nick caught Negan's striking arm, and then brought the skillet up, into the face of the 'Saviour'. Negan wobbled. "SHIT!" the pair cried, as they both nearly fell into the horde. Negan looked to take Nick's head off with Lucille, but Nick this time used a Boomer Bile. He flung the jar into Negan's face, blinding him momentarily. "Oh shit!" he cried, falling from the car. He then scrambled to his feet, gripping Lucille tight as the horde closed in on him. Nick laughed, and took a moment to heal. "Alright, now I'm back." he said, looking at the struggling Negan. Nick quickly armed himself with his magnum again, and fired a handful of shots. The first few took out infected but then, just as Negan turned around, a bullet sank into his forehead. He dropped Lucille to the ground, before being swarmed by the still present horde. Nick then tossed a Propane Tank into the remaining horde, exploding it as he made his way to a nearby car. "Hell yeah! Next stop: New Orleans!" DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Nick! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:'Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights